Bowser
Did someone page the king of awesome!? Bowser is the main antagonist in the Mario series and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and a two-time Royal Rumble winner, and is the only wrestler to have won two Royal Rumble matches in a row. Bowser's record was drawn into question when he was revealed to be one of the wrestlers guilty of using the Glitch Bomb, but he was not suspended as a result, unlike Donkey Kong and Proto Man. In The Super Mario Series Bowser (Koopa in Japan) is the biggest enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom and their heroes. He was not the first adversary Mario would face, and he probably isn't the strongest or brightest, but his persistence has earned him the honor of being the Mario's archenemy. He and his son Bowser Jr. make up the royal family of a group of turtle-dragon guys called Koopas. Only Bowser, his son, and his other children a group of elites known as the Koopalings show the dragon part. Bowser is primarily known for kidnapping Princess Peach and leaving Mario and Luigi to go through his severely underequipped army and rescue her, usually by dropping Bowser down some kind of pit. When he finds himself unable to kidnap the Princess (usually because someone else did it first), he tends to bumble about looking for her or teams up with the Mario Bros. in hopes of getting her for himself. In VGCW Bowser debuted on November 20th, 2012, with a victory over his long-time enemy Mario. He quickly established a reputation as a powerful, if not careless wrestler who combined impressive skill, extraordinary luck and, for a good while, underhanded tactics in the ring. This served him well in Royal Rumbles, where he often entered near the end with plenty of strength to take out his remaining competition. 'Season 1: Ending the Thousand Years of Darkness' Bowser's luck in Royal Rumbles paid off when he won two in a row on November 22nd and 28th. His first win earned him a VGCW Championship match against Ganondorf. Ganondorf easily dispatched the King of Koopas in an Inferno match, and the apparent lack of effort needed to beat him only helped to reinforce the notion that Ganondorf was invincible. Only Scorpion and Link were thought to stand a chance of dethroning the Dark Lord, but Bowser ended hopes that such a match would take place when he eliminated Scorpion during his second Royal Rumble victory to earn another title shot. Ganondorf was not so fortunate when the two fought for the championship again on December 5th. The two competed in an infamous Inferno Iron Man Match, which Bowser won with a staggering final score of 32-5. Much later, the audience would learn that the source of Bowser's strength was the Glitch Bomb, but for the present, Bowser was VGCW Champion. Bowser had little time to enjoy his victory, for as the title left his hands, Ganondorf infected it with The Gerudo Curse, causing it to be lost immediately by nearly every man who held it. Bowser defended his newly-won title in a Triple Threat match against Adam Jensen and Link, and quickly lost the belt to Jensen after being floored by a flying forearm delivered by Link. After losing the title, Bowser began to slowly fade from the spotlight, only appearing in pre-show matches for the rest of Season 1. His luck in Royal Rumble matches began to wear off as well, as he was thrown out of the ring by Scorpion, Eggman, Donkey Kong, and even Arino. Outside of Royal Rumbles, he did not appear in a single match in all of Season 2. 'Season 3-4: Away on Royal Duties' After a long hiatus, Bowser finally returned to VGCW on 2013-02-22. Apparently having grown bored of antagonizing the Mario Bros., he instead fought Sabin. Sabin dominated most of the match, but due to the distractions caused by constant bickering of ringside VGCW fans of what did and did not qualify as a suplex, Sabin lost his focus. The distraction resulted in Bowser sneaking in a surprise pin for the victory. Bowser then went on hiatus again, but returned during the 2013-03-12 show when he was called out by Ganondorf for his use of the Glitch Bomb in their infamous 32-5 match. Ganondorf then challenged him to a rematch, another Inferno Iron Man match, which Bowser accepted, saying he didn't need to use the move to beat Ganondorf. Bowser backed up his bragging, defeating the Dark Lord in a very intense 8-7 victory before both he and Ganondorf were attacked by Devil Woody. Considering he was again not scheduled for a match, Bowser made a surprise appearance on the 2013-03-26 stream when he spoke with his "old pal" Geno backstage. While he was quick to mock Geno for his loss during the previous stream and his lack of knowledge about Dracula and the VGCW, Bowser was surprisingly helpful to Geno. He revealed that Dracula had been lying about his supposed success in VGCW and, more importantly, that Dracula was responsible for Woody's demonic transformation. After an almost 3 month absence, Bowser would return to VGCW on the Season 4 finale in a match against Arino. Bowser dominated most of the match until the fight was taken outside where, after taking one too many Last Continues and admiring too many ladders, Bowser fell in a stunning upset. Was it merely rust from having not wrestled in ages? Perhaps THQuality? Or maybe Arino was getting some help from a Mario master? 'Season 5: Holding the Dragon Ball' After over four months of absence, it was revealed on October 15, 2013 that Bowser was in possession of the last Dragon Ball. GM Gabe Newell booked Adam Jensen to fight Bowser for the Dragon Ball, but the King of Awesome quickly put Jensen away without breaking a sweat. Only one question remained: would anyone be able to defeat Bowser and claim the Dragon Ball for themselves? After Jensen's humiliating defeat by the King of Awesome, resident GM Gabe "Best GM Ever" Newell booked himself against Bowser in hopes of squeezing the Dragon Ball out of him. Unfortunately for Gabe, Bowser wasn't having any of his shenanigans and handed him a massive defeat with a devastating Goomba Driver. But then from out of nowhere came the Lord of Darkness Ganondorf himself, who proceeded to deliver a GVD to a slightly tired Bowser. Gabe would take advantage of the injured Bowser and managed to grab the final Dragon Ball. 'Season 6: Bowser's Revenge' After holding onto his Legends contract for awhile, Bowser was released...and subsequently reinstated back in the main roster. On November 12, he faced Dracula in a match for the ages in the first Main Event for Season 6. Not bothered by the former GM's new power, Bowser took it to Dracula in a match that was about as close as you can get it. With finisher aftter finisher being thrown out in succession just to ensure a 2 count, things seemed bad for the King of Awesome.......until he got the upper hand and landed the Rainbow Rhodes to get the 3 count against the Vampire; proving that no matter how dark you are, you can never beat the King of Awesome. Now that Bowser was off his Legends contract, he was expected to wrestle; and that he did on 2013-12-17 against fellow former Glitch Bomb user, Proto Man. In a fairly back in forth match with neither man gaining to much of an advantage over each other, Proto Man out of no where popped his patent E-tank and landed a devastating Signature and Finishing Move on Bowser. But unfortunately for Proto Man, that did nothing but incur the King of Awesome's wrath. Bowser would follow up with a Signature of his own, Rainbow Rhodes; and a Finishing Thwomp Bottom BUT showing a lot of heart (or E-tank usage), Protoman kicked out. But Bowser would follow that up with his Koop Factor to get the decisive win against the former Glitch Bomber. On Christmas Eve, Bowser spoke with Haggar about an eagerness to face off against The Savior, but such would not be in the cards, as he was already booked for an Inferno match against not-even-slightly-nervous Barret Wallace. The two heavyweights threw each other around with numerous heavy-hitting moves, doing plenty of damage to one another as the ring raged with fire. Bowser would eventually roll Barret up to the edge of the ring and push him throgh the flames, netting himself his fifth victory in a row. Following it up on January 14th, Bowser entered the main event match with The Angry Video Game Nerd. Both competitors sporting extremely impressive singles records, the two went at it, with the Nerd bringing most of the offense. Bowser stuck it out, absorbing massive amounts of damage, and eventually took the Nerd down with a Thwomp Bottom. 'Season 7: Regicide' Bowser's first appearance in Season 7 would be for a shot at GM Gabe Newell's title, but not before a Beat-the-Clock challenge to determine the entry order in the Elimination Chamber. On February 18th, he would face Phoenix Wright, who would enter the match off of an impressive set of wins at End Game 6. Bowser, perhaps overconfident, or perhaps willing to put the lawyer over, took to the ring with Phoenix, and the two engaged in the third timed challenge that night. In the end, Bowser took one too many hits and wound up pinned, but not before lasting an impressive 8 minutes and 50 seconds, longer than the other matches that night. And so the Elimination Chamber match was set for February 25th. Bowser would enter third, before Gabe and the Nerd, followed by his opponent Phoenix Wright, then Protoman and Duke Nukem. Bowser would enter the match strong, looking to enter his second title reign by winning the belt from Gabe Newell. Unfortunately, this wouldn't happen, as Bowser was the first challenger to be eliminated. Bowser left the chamber after being pinned once more by Phoenix Wright, no title in hand. Proto Man would later go on to win the match. King Koopa's next match would occur on March 11th, when he would fight Captain Falcon in a Last Man Standing match. Bowser made easy work of the Captain, taking him down for 10 to win the match. The Disaster's next mach would be, well, a disaster. On April 15th, Bowser and other 3 men would take on a Fatal Four Way Tables match. Sadly for the King of Awesome, his long running streak of losses in multi-man matches would continue after being put through a table by Little Mac. Sick of getting screwed from Multi-Man matches, Bowser took to the ring to take out his frustrations against Co-Op Champion Sagat. Despite seemingly getting dominated by the King of Muay Thai for the first half of the fight, Bowser decided to get serious, launching Sagat into the air into a Thwomp Bottom following a Rainbow Rhodes. Despite this, he refused to stay down...until another Rainbow Rhodes & Thwomp Bottom put him down to give the King of Awesome yet another singles victory and a positive end to a turbulent Season. 'Season 8: Behold The King (Of Awesome)' Bowser spent Season 8 doing what he did best: smashing anyone who got into the ring with him. After handing Waluigi another ass-kicking, Bowser would next defeat his boss a month later, surviving a Wallet Squeeze in the process, and two weeks after that, bully and beat Mike Haggar. His latest series of wins would earn him another title shot chance, though it would take another six weeks before the match occured, against Guile. Those expecting an even contest would be shocked, as Guile would completely annihilate Bowser like he was the lowliest Gooba, to the point where he even seemed to mock the king of awesome before putting him away and taking the title shot for himself. Bowser perhaps would think this was the worst that a low spot would get for him... 'Season 9: On Your Knees, Dog Turtle' With Gaben having transformed into a force of darkness and vanishing without a trace, the GM position was again left open, and Bowser was one of the sixteen wrestlers selected by a poll to compete for the job. Random matchmaking would put him up against an unassuming foe: the tag team ninja Ebisumaru. Bowser would blow off the ninja, acting as if the flamboyent twerker was more or less a complete pushover, only for the ninja to raise a valid counter point: if Bowser beat Ebisumaru, he would have no shame in his loss, so great was Bowser's reputation as a destroyer. But if Ebisumaru beat HIM... Perhaps Bowser was never the brightest bulb in the shed (constantly fighting Mario over a pool of lava on a bridge that could be destroyed with one swipe of an axe would suggest this), but in the end, the ninja's words seemed to get to him. Bowser would start the match with his usual intense offense, but Ebisumaru refused to just roll over and take it, hammering Bowser with twerksault after twerksault. With the match having gone against him, Bowser seemingly broke mentally, and before he could muster another Thwomp Bottom, the move would instead be used by EBISUMARU, the king falling down and having his crown broken by his own finishing move as the ninja scored the 3, eliminating Bowser from the tournament and handing him the greatest loss perhaps in his entire video game career. With his reputation a smashed mess, Bowser vowed revenge on the ninja. Perhaps he should have just challenged him to another match, but in another brainy idea on par with his earlier dismissal, Bowser would instead lure Ebisumaru to an infamous room, attempting to make him walk through THE DOOR (ie the door of everyone who walks through this door gets attacked by SOMEONE) and get beaten by whatever vicious assault walking through THE DOOR invited. Perhaps THE DOOR sensed Bowser's foul treachery, and when Ebisamaru finally walked through it, he became the first wrestler to do so unscathed. Incensed, Bowser would immediately tempt fate and walk through THE DOOR himself, only to meet Segata Sanshiro, who reacted as well as a Sega avatar would to a famous Nintendo character. Bowser would end that night not only with a broken reputation and pride, but perhaps some broken fingers as well. Considering Bowser continued to fight Mario in locals where background details were the only way to defeat him, it is not surprising Bowser did not learn his lesson and attempted revenge on Ebisumaru again the very next week, this time destroying his car with a monster truck to drive the ninja's insurance premiums up and force him to take public transit. Once again, Bowser did not do his research properly, as Ebisumaru did not have a car he personally owned, always travelling by hired car. The car Bowser had destroyed was, unsurprisingly from a karma viewpoint, Segeta's, who proceeded to beat the bejesus out of Bowser for the second week in a row, while Raijin waited to arrest him afterwards for criminal damage. Sometimes, it is not good to be the king. Having continued to learn nothing, Bowser again plotted revenge the next Night; this time, he would throw himself from the top of the VGCW arena entrance and squash Ebisumaru like a bug when he entered to wrestle Guile. Due to continued poor intelligence, both in terms of Bowser's information AND brainpower, the king of awesome discovered that Ebisumaru was sick and that he had been replaced in his match...again, with Segata Sanshiro, who proceeded to dodge the deadly dive, and then devastate the dummy dragonturtle before dropping him to his doom off the stage. Damn, Bowser's dumb. With the 'King of Awesome' now better known for 'The King Of Getting His Jaw Broken' (by Segata Sanshiro), Bowser finally clued in that maybe he should challenge his object of anger to an actual match. Unfortunately for Bowser, his numerous beatings at the hands of Saturn's champion caused Baz McMahon to think Bowser wanted a match with SEGATA, which he promptly made. Segeta, who just happened to be in the office, then proceeded to beat Bowser to a pulp offscreen AGAIN, moreso out of the new tradition than anything. Having finally wised up, Bowser would calmly wait backstage at the Money In The Bank mid-season show, ensuring he could not accidentally anger Segata again. After some banter and familar accusations with Jensen, Bowser would head to the ring to face his new bane before the eyes of his peers and the VGCW universe. Perhaps Segeta thought he had Bowser's number. Maybe Bowser, during all the beatings, took the time to study Segata's fighting style. Maybe Segeta was simply superpowered backstage. In the ring, Bowser again showed the world why he had his reputation, brutalizing Segata by driving him into the spikes on his shoulders, again and again, and finally putting the martial artist away with a Thwomp-Bottom, silencing his critics and reminding the VGCW universe that one loss does not destroy a whole career of destruction. One cannot but wonder if Bowser planned it that way...which suggests he may not be as dumb as he seems. However, with Segata out of his shell, Bowser still had one problem: He was in the Jobber Tournament thanks to his loss against Ebisumaru. Desperate to get out of this bunch of losers and back to his topcard devastation, Bowser set his sights on his opponent, Johhny Cage. However, Johnny himself was no slouch, and proved it by going toe to toe with the King of Awesome, eventually putting Bowser down for the 3 count, and sending the Koopa King further down the Jobber's Bracket. This humiliation would not stand for Bowser, and he redoubled his efforts against his next opponent, the Kacho himself, Arino. Familiar with Arino from multiple face-offs, the Kacho would prove no match for the King, and was put down rather easily, finally allowing Bowser to end his humiliation. He would celebrate his new lease on life by taunting fellow Jobber Tournament drop-out Dracula and challenging him to a match. The vampire lord of Castlevania would agree to the match later, having booked themselves for End Game 9! And so, the two would meet at the Show of Shows, in an Extreme Rules match. Just like their last encounter in the Season 6 opener, the Turtle and Vampire would prove evenly matched, for the most part, up until Dracula hit Bowser with his Dark Burial, going for the pin..... only for the Koopa King to kick out just before 3. Bowser would show respect for his enemy by immediately retorting with a Thwomp Bottom into a garbage can left there from previous fighting, picking up the 3 count and proving he was truly the better of the final bosses to end Season 9 on a high note. Season X: Viva La Koopa Bowser was immediately thrown into a fatal-four way elimination at the start of season 10, and still sore from End Game 9, was quickly put out of the running by a Grooseinator. Shortly after, Bowser was booked to face newcomer Miles Edgeworth in a singles match so the lawyer could prove his worth to the VGCW community. Edgeworth did not show for the match, and Bowser instead found himself in the ring with the new General Manager, Gary Oak. Unprepared for this turn of events, Bowser found the newly-minted GM to be a surprisingly durable and speedy opponent and was put down for the count by a stylish Enzuigary. Gary was not yet satisfied however, and re-booked Bowser against Edgeworth a few weeks later. This time the lawyer would dutifully meet the King Koopa head-on. Perhaps inspired by Gary's tactics or simply more confident seeing Bowser lose to such a small opponent, Edgeworth would work a hard offence and, after barely surviving a Thwomp Bottom, retaliate with his own Edgycution and secure a pin. Neither loss seemed to upset the Koopa. When Professor Layton approached and began to suggest a match for End Game X, Bowser replied with his usual arrogance that he would only face "the best of the best" and that viewers did not want to see him wrestle a nobody. Layton later appeared with Toad and Zubaz, demanding a 3v3 old-school vs new-school tag match with Zangief, Bowser and any partner of their choice. The pair responded quickly, choosing Donkey Kong as their third man/monkey. Then Bowser announced that, as Layton wanted a match so badly, they would wrestle 1v1 that night. The singles match ended badly for the professor. Layton earned a hint coin but refused (or perhaps forgot) to use it, and Bowser punished him dearly for the mistake. A Rainbow Rhodes Layton to the mat and Bowser easily claimed the win, showing that the new school may have bitten off more than they can chew. Come End Game X, Bowser and his two fellow mastodons were very much ready to show these new stars their place in VGCW. Bowser, Zangief, and Donkey Kong spent most of the match manhandling Toad, Zubaz, and Layton, and the three new stars never were able to mount much of an offense. After punishing Layton for an arrogant taunt, the King of Awesome dominated the ring and made a statement by, for the second time, pinning Layton after nailing the professor with the Rainbow Rhodes. Bowser had reclaimed his status of one of the top dogs of VGCW, one that anyone who wanted the VGCW Championship would have to clash with at some point. Miscellaneous Facts Bowser in the past entered the ring with two young women, who were at one point referred to as Peach and Daisy. But after the real Peach and Daisy appeared in the Female Division, it was unknown who the imposters were. Currently, Bowser has ditched the "hos" for a lowrider. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being one of the tougher wrestlers in the company as well as a former champion, Bowser appearances have become rare since his win over Arino back in December. Bazza stated in February the reason Bowser hasn't been booked in matches as much as he used to is because of his "bad" CAW model, explaining that the two categories that usually decide on who he books in each show are how popular they are and whether he likes the model or not, the latter which the King of Koopas has problems in. Furthermore, the limitations of the Create-A-Wrestler feature in WWE'13 make it challenging to create a really good Bowser model. In WWE '13, Bazza kept Bowser over his impressive 32-5 victory over Ganon. Since then, the secret behind his huge success in the Iron Man match was revealed to be the use of the Glitch Bomb. After competing in another Iron Man match with 8-7 victory, he was booked for special matches and made a succesful transition to WWE 2K14. During his legends phase, Bowser appeared to want to come back to VGCW. During the Mario Party 3 stream, between Bryn, TOH, Bazza, and Supernormal Step, Bowser kept showing up to bribe them with phones, evening up the money, and giving them curses to let them know he's not all fun and games. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Bowser Debut.png|Bowser meets Mario Backstage in his Debut Bowser Up Close.png Bowser 32-5.png|Bowser makes the history books Bowser Deal With It.png|Bowser's response to the angry Ganon fanboys